The Secret Behind the Veil
by Angelina Knole
Summary: Everyone knows Sirius Black is Harry's godfather, but who is his godmother? And, what does she and the Ministry have to so with the defeat of Lord Voldemort? Takes place in Harry's 7th year. Not sure about the coupling yet. Just read and review! Please!
1. Frappacinos and Visitors

Hey! I'm back with the new and improved version of The Prophecy. The only difference is that it's going to be completely different from my original idea, but that's ok because it will be better, I hope. Anyway read, review, and enjoy  
  
Rated PG-13 for some language and maybe some slightly risqué parts later.  
  
Everything in this story except my OC belongs to J.K. Rowling, one of the most talented writers ever.  
  
Terentia  
  
After a long morning of brewing emergency potions at St. Brunhilda's Wizarding Hospital one of my favorite things to do is drink a frappicino. Yes, this may sound very strange, a witch enjoying a muggle brew, but ever since I came to the good old U.S.A. I've been addicted to the stuff. This little pick me up only works, though, if I am completely and utterly alone. Today, this was not the case. Intern Healers continually popped their heads into my office asking questions only elementary school students ask. A headache began to formulate itself within the front of my skull and I cringed in pain. Quickly, I brewed myself one of the many anti-headache potions that have been created. After drinking the potion the throbbing pain receded and I was able to concentrate on my paper work again. My focus didn't last lon, just when I was beginning to get work done I got a visitor.  
  
"Hello Terri. It's been awhile, huh?" said the visitor.  
  
I looked up at my older brother and my eyes began to fill with water. I wouldn't cry though. I hadn't cried in fifteen years.  
  
"Remus! What are you doing here?" I asked joyfully. "Nothing's happened to Mum, right?"  
  
"No, she's fine. I just came to see you and ask you to come home.  
  
"You know I can't do that Remus. It's dangerous for me and the Order still has yet to figure out why I was attacked in the first place. He was already powerless when I was attacked. I don't want to leave this place. I'm safe and I'm beginning to like it."  
  
"Just now! It's been fifteen years!"  
  
"This place is a lot different from London! It takes a lot of getting used to."  
  
He chuckled softly then said, "I think it's time for Harry to meet you and Dumbledore has some sort of proposition to make."  
  
"Alright, I'll take some time off, but I'm only going back for a visit. No one but the usual gang is to know I'm there. I'm still scared, Remus, and I don't know why."  
  
"Everything will be fine Terentia. I promise."  
  
"Don't make promises that you can't keep Remus."  
  
He gave me a reassuring glance and then I said, "Ok, let's get away from this hell hole. I need something to drink."  
  
"Good idea. I could go for some pumpkin juice myself."  
  
"That's not exactly what I had in mind."  
  
# # # # # #  
  
After exiting the hospital, I lead Remus down the busy streets of 45th Street to Times Square. He looked around in awe at the flashing signs and the billboards of half naked woman modeling lingerie. I laughed softly to myself remembering the first time I saw Times Square. I had the very same look on my face. What I didn't notice then was the muggles that were probably staring at me. They looked at Remus as if he were a deranged lunatic that had just escaped from a mental institution. I mentally reminded myself to tell him as long as we were staying in New York he couldn't wear his usually emerald green robes. He had failed to notice the fact that I was in muggle garb and that he should have followed suit as we left the hospital. Oh well. Let the people stare. They stared at me the same way fifteen years ago.  
  
We then came upon my favorite Starbuck's in New York. It is conveniently located next to Pizza Hut and Dairy Queen. Those three restaurants are my guilty pleasures. For some reason I have developed and addiction to not only frappicinos, but also those cheesy muggle bread sticks and a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles. It's amazing I don't weigh three hundred pounds. Anyway, I lead Remus into the first Starbucks he's ever been in. He gazed around the crammed café and told me it slightly reminded him of Diagon Alley just before a new school term begins. I laughed and then ordered us both a cappuccino with whipped cream on top, yet another one of my guilty pleasures.  
  
We sat down at a little table and began to reminisce about "old times". Times when I was happy. As we talked about these things I began to realize how much I really did miss my home and everyone there. Cautiously, I brought up my husband.  
  
"Remus, I got a letter from Sirius last year."  
  
"I know. He told me he was sending it to you via snail mail."  
  
"Please don't tell me that you asked why a person would use a snail!"  
  
"I did. I'm sorry! I'm just a naïve wizard, unlike you. He had to explain to me the whole muggle mailing system. It's quite interesting really. Imagine, they don't even use owls. It's very innovative. One of the smarter muggle systems."  
  
"I never thought of it that way. Anyway, when we arrive please tell me I'll be able to see him. He's still at Grimmauld Place, right?"  
  
"Terentia, can we go someplace a bit more private to talk about this?"  
  
"I guess so, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, but I'd rather not tell you here."  
  
With my heart pounding, I lead Remus to my flat. He made general small talk for about ten minutes before I forced him to tell me what was going on.  
  
"I think you should sit down," he said to me.  
  
I sat down on my newly purchased purple lounge chair, but with all of my anxious energy, I couldn't get comfortable. Remus noticed my squirming, ordered me to sit still, and then began to tell me the bad news.  
  
"Terentia, you need to stay calm, okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay," I replied.  
  
"Last June Sirius was killed during an attack on the Ministry by He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
I stared dumbly into his light blue eyes for about five minutes. I couldn't comprehend what I was being told. Sirius, dead? No! Impossible! He was more fit, active, and full of life that any of us. It couldn't be true. The only man I ever loved was dead. A single tear streamed down my cheek as Remus gathered me up into one of his famous bear hugs and held me.  
  
After about a half hour he spoke.  
  
"Terri, will you please say something. You're scaring me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked, that's all."  
  
"You know you can cry if you need to."  
  
"Remus, I haven't cried in over fifteen years and I don't think I ever will again." 


	2. Airplane

Hello again. For those of you who are reading this sorry it took me so long to update. I had to make some major revisions after rereading different parts of books one through five. I also decided to make this take place in the seventh year and I am going to assume Harry had an encounter with Voldemort in the sixth year and both came out of it relatively unharmed. Read! Review! Enjoy!  
  
Remus  
  
I sat with Terentia in my arms until she fell asleep. This wasn't the first time I've had to play the understanding, comforting brother, though. After our father and brother died our mother battled depression for a few months. There was no one there for an eight-year-old Terri besides my eleven-year-old self. I would cradle her in my arms as she screamed for Daddy and Rommy like an infant until she fell asleep. Those days were hard and I haven't seen her cry like that since. She keeps many of her emotions private and the only person allowed to see them was Sirius. For some reason or another they loved each other, even when they were separated for fifteen years. It has been difficult for everyone to never even mention the fact that I have a younger sibling, but now she's coming home so hopefully she can recover and gradually start a new life where she'll be closer to Sirius.  
  
I carried her into what I assumed to be her room and tucked her into bed. I then found a room with another bed and began to tire myself with some reading by Glen Secundus. After about five chapters of the boring novel I drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning I was jolted awake by a fully dressed and seemingly sane Terentia.  
  
"Come on Remus, if you don't get up now we'll miss our flight," she said.  
  
"Flight? What are you talking about? We can't possibly fly on broomsticks across the Atlantic Ocean!" I said, staring at her and thinking that maybe she was going insane.  
  
"Of course you can't! That wasn't what I was planning on. We are taking and airplane Remus!"  
  
"A muggle plane? Are you insane? Don't they crash all of the time? Why can't we just apparate?"  
  
"First of all, they do not crash all of the time. They are perfectly safe. I've ridden on them dozens of times. Secondly, I can't apparate."  
  
"What? I was there when you passed the test! I've seen you apparate!"  
  
"Well, I do know how, but in the U.S. you need a license to apparte. I had one when I first got here I got one, but it expired and I haven't bothered to get a new one."  
  
"Ok, well get a new one then."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it will take too long to get it. I'll have to retake the test."  
  
"Fine, I'll go get ready, but if we die I'm blaming it on you."  
  
"Remus, you will be fine on the plane. Don't worry about it."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
About an hour later I found myself inside the colossal muggle contraption, the airplane. We hadn't even taken off yet and I was already shaking. Terri notice my trembling and laughed softly at my pain, then gripped my had in a reassuring manner. I looked around the first class compartment of the airplane at my fellow cabin mates. They were mostly made up of businessmen wearing suits and talking on primitive hellytones, or is tellytones? Oh, no matter. One of the more interesting people on this plane was a small child who every once in a while would glance at me in mild curiosity. The child seemed to think it was comical that a grown man would be terrified of flying. Well, I'll have you know I'm not terrified of flying, just flying something that was constructed by muggles.  
  
"Why don't you take out your book? It should calm you down," asked Terri.  
  
"Not until we take off. You said that was the worst part. I wouldn't be able to concentrate until it is over," I responded.  
  
"Alright, just try to calm down. It's not so bad."  
  
I then began to squirm around in the uncomfortable seat. I then noticed a small lever on the side of the seat. Unfortunately, curiosity got the best of me and I moronically pulled the lever. My seat shot backwards sending the teacup I was holding into the air and the contents of the cup into my lap. To make matters worse, I was screaming obscenities to the woman I was staring up at from the reclining position of my seat.  
  
"Bloody hell, Remus! Are you alright?' Terentia shouted as she stood up.  
  
"Yes, yes. Quite alright," I hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
I tugged at the little lever at the side of my seat again and to my great distress nothing happened. In exasperation, I grabbed by wand from the little bag by my feet, hexed the chair, and cleaned up the mess I made in my lap. I then glanced up at Terentia. Her eyes were wide with horror.  
  
"Don't worry dear, everything's tip top now," I said to her.  
  
I then realized what I had down in front of all those muggles. I looked around the cabin and saw about sixty people staring at me in wonder and awe. A blonde flight attendant began to come towards with me with a muggle firing contraption. I assumed she thought I was a terrorist of sorts, but I didn't wait around to confirm that fact. I quickly cast a memory charm on the muggles standing around me and sat back down. Terri stilled looked at me like I was insane, then just shook her head and began to read.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
The rest of the flight was thankfully uneventful, except for the episode with the boy who was still staring at me and what the muggles call a "barf bag". It was all quite embarrassing for the youngster and I felt sorry that I couldn't perform a memory charm on the young chap.  
  
Terentia and I chatted idly for a little while before she began to ask me the details of Sirius's death. I told her everything that I remembered about the night Sirius was killed. She took everything quite well, but was very quiet after our conversation. She clammed up for the rest of the flight and I was again sucked into my novel.  
  
When we landed, we were able to quickly apparate to Grimmauld Place and Terentia went up to bed complaining of a headache. This worried me. Whenever Terentia had a headache before she went to bed it usually meant that she would dream and Terentia has a special type of dreams. The type that can predict the future. 


	3. Meeting the Mysterious Mr Black

Terentia  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I floated through the thick gray fog. It was too thick to see three feet in front of me, but I kept drifting. The fog was cold and I was wearing only my nightgown, but I was very warm. The first thing I saw through the fog was a pair of eyes. Dark, intense eyes. They pulled me towards them. I kept on moving forward but the eyes seemed to move away with each step I took towards them. Then, they disappeared. I turned around to look for them. I found a different pair of eyes, red eyes. I began to run away, but they pounced. I screamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I awoke with a jolt, breathing heavily. I glanced out the window and noticed the condition outside. It was foggy.  
  
"Damn!" I muttered aloud. "Why now?"  
  
I checked the time on my alarm clock. 2:34 am. Oh well, there was nothing I could do but react to the dream. If I didn't do what it was telling me to do I wouldn't fall back to sleep. A prediction is very stubborn and one will plague you until it is acted upon. I decided the only thing to do now was go out for that walk. I slowly descended to the first floor, praying that I wouldn't make enough noise to wake up Remus. Unfortunately, though, Remus was still awake and not alone.  
  
"Ah, the prodigal child has returned," said an obviously bored Alastor Moody.  
  
"It's good to see you to Alastor," I responded curtly.  
  
"Is everything alright Terentia?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes, I just thought that I might fancy a bit of a walk."  
  
The group, which included Alastor Moody, Nymphandora Tonks, Kingsely Shacklebolt, and Sturgis Podmore, stared at me as if I had one too many butterbeers. Except for Remus, that is.  
  
"I had a feeling you would be down here before the night was out. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Remus.  
  
"No, I would just rather resolve things and get back to bed. I'm sorry to disturb your meeting."  
  
I heard a chorus of "quite alright" and "not a problem at all" ring out from the group as I left the house. I stepped into the cool night realizing now that I was wearing nothing but my nightgown. I shrugged my shoulders and walked on concluding that it didn't matter now. I began my search for the strange eyes as my dream told me to. Since my first year at Hogwarts, I have been having clairvoyant dreams that plague me until I act upon them. Sometimes, they end up being a stupid waste of time, but in some cases, they have proved useful. For example, there was the time I saved Sirius from almost certain peril, but that's another story. Anyway, I walked for about ten minutes and still saw nothing. The fog made things even more difficult by making the eyes that I was looking for harder to spot. This intense concentration on a rogue pair of eyes, however, did not deter my thoughts from a special someone. I couldn't help it anymore. I knew that it was imperative for me to begin the grief process. I still had not accepted Sirius's death and the lack of corpse didn't provide the needed closure. My thoughts began to drift to the very few years of our marriage that we were actually together. We married not long after Lily and James said their vows. We spent three years together before he changed everything. He had betrayed us all and then killed Peter! At first I denied everything and then reality began to set in. My husband was a murderer. I thought this for thirteen years. Then, the truth was revealed. Peter, that bastard had sold himself to the devil and killed one of his best friends. As morbid as this might sound, I was glad it was he and not Sirius with the dark stain on their soul. There was still hope for us. My feelings for him were still the strongest I've ever felt. This realization was what finally broke me down. For the first time in fifteen years I began to cry, no, sob with purpose and this broke my attention from the task at hand and the pair of eyes that suddenly appeared.  
  
Later, I remembered the eyes to be the dark, intense ones from dream, but at the time I didn't have the luxury of thinking about that. The owner of the eyes pounced upon me knocking me to the ground. I yelped as I landed on the pavement with a dull thud and a sharp stab of pain shot through my arse. At this point I found out who my attacker was. A dog. A goddamn furry black dog with dark eyes. This was what my dream led me to? A bloody dog? I laughed at the hilarity of it all as the dog licked my face. There was something quite familiar about that dog that made me stop laughing like a mad woman and begin to cry again. The dog looked strangely like Sirius in Animunji form.  
  
"Impossible!" I thought to myself. "Sirius is dead and you must accept it."  
  
I picked myself off the ground and wiped away my tears. I looked down at the mutt and began to pet him. He was a beautiful creature. Thinking that he was the pet of some small child and lost, I decided to take him home with me. The dog seemed to agree with my plan and obediently followed me to Grimmauld Place. On returning, I noticed the first floor empty of all Order members and mentally thanked Remus for saving me from the greater embarrassment of having to explain myself. Not many people knew about my special "talent" and I wanted to keep it that way. I got enough tormenting from my Hogwarts classmates after a certain someone told everyone of my gift, but that too is another story.  
  
Feeling very sleepy, I decided the search for the owner of the dog would have to begin in the morning, so I laid out a bowl of water for him and proceeded upstairs and back to my bed to sleep for what was left of the morning.  
  
As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a dream-filled sleep. The type of dream I was having now didn't have anything to do with predicting the future. It was all about the past.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My earliest memory was the day the "bad wolf" changed many things in my small, secluded world. I was almost three years old when I, in a way, lost my twin brothers. Remus, to the seclusion and pain-filled world of lycanthropy and Romulus, to the finality of death. I remember the day vividly. I was outside taking a walk with my mother and the six-year-old twins were playing hide and seek. I had wanted to join in on the fun, but the boys said that didn't want a stupid girl ruining their fun. Romulus, always the adventurous one, then decided to run and hide from a counting Remus in the forest that surrounded our property. Remus searched high and low for his twin, but couldn't find him. My mother, the kind soul she is, hinted to my brother that Romulus could be found in the outskirts of the forest. Remus dashed towards the entrance to the wood and after about two minutes my mother and I heard a shriek. It tingled every nerve in my body and to this day I get goose bumps just thinking about it. My mother pushed me into the house and then ran to find, as I was told later on, Romulus laying in a pool of blood and Remus sitting next to him, holding his one had to his brother's and the other on a bite on his left shoulder. A werewolf bite.  
  
Ever since then, once a month Remus would disappear for a few days and return looking pale and ashen, but still like the same brother I know and love. Because of my age, Romulus's death didn't a very big affect upon me, but my father was guilt-ridden. He blamed himself for his son's death even though it was in no way his fault. A couple of years later he told us that he was going for a fly and never came home. From then on it was my mother, Remus, and I.  
  
Remus and I had a very nice childhood. We played, argued, shouted, and comforted each other for five years. Then, he went to Hogwarts. I was crushed. I would have to spend my days alone with my mother, whom I of course loved, but I was bored to death by her. I spent my days playing by myself and counting down the days until Christmas would arrive and I would see my big brother again. As the holiday approached, Remus sent word to my mother that he would be bringing home three friends. I was overjoyed. More people to play with after three months of complete and utter boredom. When the holiday finally came I woke up at six a.m. to accompany my mother to the train station to pick up "the boys". Two of our three guests gallivanted off of the train like a pack of stampeding horses and I was soon gathered up in a hug that was not from my brother, but from James Potter.  
  
"WHY, IT'S LITTLE TERRI LUPIN!" he shouted, frightening everyone in the immediate area. "You look just like Remus! Doesn't she Peter?' he asked the dark headed boy standing next to him.  
  
Peter Pettigrew gave an uninterested shrug and muttered, "I guess so," and then asked James to do "that trick with the Snitch!" again.  
  
My brother finally came by and hugged.  
  
"How've you been Terri?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, just fine Remus. It's been dreadfully boring without you. Mum isn't any fun! She's too busy to play," I responded.  
  
My mother affectionately patted my head as our final guest swaggered with an air of arrogance and superiority.  
  
"What took you so long Sirius? We could have been having tea by now if it weren't for you!" James shouted with a tinge of annoyance.  
  
"I was giving our good friend Snivellus a goodbye gift it you must know," responded the dark-haired boy.  
  
At this statement Remus rolled his eyes and said, "What did you do this time?"  
  
"What are you worried about Remus, his hair will be black again in a week. I swear, he asked me to turn it pink. He's a weird fellow if you ask me."  
  
James and Peter nodded in agreement as my mother gave Sirius a disapproving glare. He ignored it and we all flooed home.  
  
Upon arriving at home, the boys trundled off to Remus's room leaving me entirely alone. My mother tried to explain the eleven-year-old mind to me, but in my naiveté I didn't understand the lack of attention I was getting from my brother and the fact that he was growing up. It was an alien idea to me that Remus had traded in his practice wand for a real one. I still believed that he would soon come running down the stairs, ready to play with me. It didn't happen. When the boys finally did come down it was for dinner. A plate of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and beans were set out in front each person. I then decided to get myself a drink before I started to eat and when I returned I shoved a large mouthful of mashed potatoes into my mouth. The moment I swallowed I noticed something strange happening. I tried to let out a scream, but my lips wouldn't part. Instead of screaming, I let out a high-pitched squeal. Everyone sitting at the table averted their gazes to me. My mother shrieked then fainted.  
  
Sirius Black jumped up, knocking his pumpkin juice over, and shouted, "IT WORKS!"  
  
"You tested it on Terri? What the hell were you thinking you bloody moron?" asked my brother shrilly.  
  
I squealed again and Sirius began to laugh. Hard. So hard he fell onto the floor clutching his stomach and shouting, "IT HURTS, IT HURTS! MUST STOP LAUGHING!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes again and ran upstairs. James, who finally noticed how scared I was came over and hugged me. He continued to sooth me until Remus came back down stairs with a small vial of a thick green gel. He rubs it all over me fused lips and after about ten seconds I was able to open my mouth again. James continued to hold me as Remus revived our mother. Sirius finally got over his fit of laughter and settled calmly back into his seat.  
  
"Sirius! What were you thinking? We don't know the side effects of the potion yet!" Remus asked his friend, exasperated.  
  
"Oh she's fine. No harm done. Besides, we needed a test subject. It seemed like the perfect opportunity," he replied.  
  
My mother joined the conversation here saying, "Young man, you are not welcome in my home unless you obey the family rules. Rule number one: No experimental potions brewing!"  
  
"Yes ma'am, won't happen again," Sirius replied, defeated.  
  
From that day forward Sirius gave up on childish pranks, in front of my mother that is. He continued using me as a guinea pig until I came to the realization that if I avoided him at all costs, he couldn't play tricks on me. This was a difficult because I had developed my very first crush after the mashed potato incident. The object of my affection was James Potter and I received ceaseless teasing when the Marauders found out. It went on this way for the next three years. Then something very special happened. I got a letter inviting me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For me, this was a very exciting time. I would finally be able to join my older brother in the place that he had come to love. As was custom in my family, a week before school started we made our way to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies.  
  
When we arrived I was disappointed to find out that I wasn't allowed to shop with the boys and was stuck with my mother. Sulking, I followed her to our first stop, the Flourish and Blotts to get my books. As we entered, my mother recognized a friend and I was sent off on my own to find the books I needed. I approached the section containing the books for first years and was dismayed to find that I was too short to reach the book. After a lot of stretching and hopping, I gave up reaching the book. Then, I heard a voice coming from behind me.  
  
"You want some help?" the feminine voice asked.  
  
"Do you mind?" I asked in reply.  
  
"No, of course not," she said as she reached up and grabbed the book I was reaching for.  
  
"Thanks," I said, not sure what else to say.  
  
"No problem, by the way, my name is Lily. You are...?"  
  
"Terentia, you can call me Terri though."  
  
"Okay Terri, I going to take a shot in the dark here and guess that you are a first year."  
  
I looked at her confused for a second, then realized her sarcasm and replied, "Yea, what year are you in?"  
  
"My fourth. Wait a minute, Terentia, I've heard that name before. You have an older brother! Remus Lupin!"  
  
"Yes, do you know him?"  
  
"Yes, he hangs out with James, Peter, and Sirius. He's the only civil one in that group."  
  
"James was quite the gentleman when he came to visit."  
  
"I'm sure he was. He's only like that when an adult is watching. When no one is around, though, he's an arrogant prat. So is Sirius. Peter, well, he just does whatever the rest of them do. I swear, that boy has never once thought for himself."  
  
When she finished speaking she noticed the distant look in my eyes. After reaching her conclusion she asked, "You have a crush on one of them, don't you?"  
  
I nodded and her eyes lit up with curiosity.  
"Which one?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, um, I guess that I kind of, sort of, like James," I said slowly.  
  
She let out sigh of relief and said "Good! I thought you were going to conform to the opinion of the female population of Hogwarts and say Sirius Black. Those shallow gits swoon over him all of the time. According to them, Sirius can do no wrong, even when he's torturing poor Severus Snape, or ditching classes, or any other annoying thing that he does."  
  
"Does he get in trouble a lot at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. So does James. Your brother stays out of their plotting most of the time, though."  
  
"That sounds like Remus."  
  
"He's definitely the quiet one of those four. He's very smart too. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes on to become and Auror or something like that. He'll need to learn to fly better, though. That reminds me! They got the new WindBuster 1000 in. Do you want to go take a look?"  
  
I nodded, told my mother where I was going, and took off with Lily Evans. She chattered constantly while I was with her, but it wasn't senseless and she always included me the conversations. I instantly liked her and hoped that I would end up in Gryffindor so I could stay close with her. She told me a lot about Hogwarts and what to expect as we browsed and began shopping for my other supplies. At the end of the day, she had promised to sit with me on the train ride and show me around. Excited by this new feeling of acceptance, I didn't notice my brother and his friends sneak up behind us. Sirius let out a huge yelp and in shock Lily and I turned around. We were met by a splash of purple slimy liquid dumped on us by the Marauders. I turned my head to look at Lily and she did the same to see me. When our eyes met we both screamed. The liquid had turned out skin a rather violent shade of blue. The entire group erupted into a fit of laughter until one member realized who his victims were.  
  
"You're Terentia!" Remus exclaimed in wide-eyed shock.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock! Who did you think it was?" asked an entertained Sirius. His words were accompanied by a conforming "Yea!" from Peter who seemed to follow along with what Sirius and James said or did.  
  
"Remus, what were you thinking? I just got over explaining to your sister what a good role model you are! Now you pull a stunt like this! You make me look like a liar!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh Lily, quit acting like his mother," said James.  
  
"You're not Vega," said Remus, still in a wide-eyed stupor.  
"Alright Moony, snap out of it," said James, snapping his fingers in front of Remus's face.  
  
Remus blinked a few times then made his way over to me and apologized profusely. Supposedly, when he agreed to the prank, he was under the impression that the victims would be Lily Evans and her best friend, who I could be mistaken for from behind, Vega Wittleby. I quickly forgave him, but not the real perpetrators, Jams and Sirius. From that point forward, well at least until my third year, I hated them.  
  
Lily then demanded the antidote and a reluctant Sirius gave it to her. We were both back to normal by the time my mother met up with us. I said goodbye to my new friend Lily and flooed home with Remus and my mother.  
  
The next most important event in my life, up to that point, came even before I reached Platform 9 ¾. The night before I was to leave for Hogwarts I had my very first clairvoyant dream. It didn't seem like a very big deal at the time because I had no way of knowing that it would come true. In this dream I seemed to be floating on air. Then, there was a sudden shift in the wind and I fell into a blackened abyss. Like I said, it wasn't a very big deal. Just your everyday, normal nightmare and being the mature eleven-year-old I was, I thought nothing of it. I woke up the next morning, slightly shaken up, but still ready for the important day that was ahead of me.  
  
After arriving at Platform 9 ¾ and meeting up with Lily, I said goodbye to my mother and boarded the train. My brother and I went our separate ways and promised to meet up again before Sorting Ceremony so he could give me some advice. I shrugged him off and ran to catch up with Lily. We found a compartment and were soon joined by her friend Remus had mistaken me for, Vega Wittleby. She seemed nice enough, but was definitely annoyed at me presence. It seemed that she didn't want to be caught talking with a lowly first year. This problem was soon solved when the four Maruaders joined us. The four fourth-years trundled into our small cabin while Vega began to swoon at the sight of the dark mysterious Mr. Black.  
  
"Alright Terri, it's time we taught you some things about Hogwarts," James announced.  
  
"First of all," Sirius continued, "when you see us you are to ignore us completely or send us admiring glances from afar. Then you are to run away with your little friends and giggle about how handsome we are, especially that Sirius fellow."  
  
"Shut up Padfoot, don't listen to him Terentia. He's just full of himself. Anyway, don't be nervous about tonight. With any luck you'll be sorted into Gryffindor and I won't have to worry about you, but if you're not, don't be afraid to come to me for advice. Or Lily for that matter, you seem to be getting on with her quite well," said Remus.  
  
"Don't worry about it Remus, I'll take care of her," Lily responded with a look of affection in her eyes for my older brother.  
  
"Thanks and lastly, if anyone gives any trouble just tell me or any of us. We'll help you out. Other than that, I think you should be all right on your own. Any questions?"  
  
"Just one," I said. "What happens when you----." I was never able to finish this sentence, because James gave me a swift slap on the head. I quickly realized my mistake, but before I could apologize, Remus grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from a startled looking Lily and Vega. Without saying a word, he lead me into a compartment that was occupied by a lanky, pale boy with his nose stuffed in a book called An Advanced Wizards Guide to Potions.  
  
"Out Snape!" Remus shouted.  
  
The boy looked up, rolled his eyes, and said, "Just leave me alone Lupin. Go find another cabin to snog a first-year in."  
  
A queer look crossed my brother's face as he reached for his wand.  
"You take that back, bastard."  
  
"Why should I," said Snape, gaining confidence.  
  
"For one, this isn't just any first year, this is my sister! Secondly, BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Remus roared.  
  
Snape then reached for his own wand, but Remus was faster and shouted "Experimillus" before Snape could react. With Snape's wand in his hand, Remus had the upper hand and the rest of the Marauders soon joined him. The little color that this Snape fellow had drained from his face. He made his way the exit, but was blocked off by a very angry looking Sirius.  
  
"So, Snivellus, you already start harassing the Gryffindors? I thought we had a little agreement last year. You disappear, and we don't bother you."  
  
"O-out of my w-way, S-sirius," he stammered, not responding to Sirius's subtle threat.  
  
"Now, I can't do that Snivellus. You see, Remus here told you to do something and you decided not to listen. That doesn't rest well with me. How about you Terri?"  
  
"Just leave him alone Sirius. Remus was the one who invaded his privacy. By the way, I'm sorry about that," I said, redirecting my attention to Snape.  
  
"I don't need to be protected by an eleven year old, especially one related to Remus Lupin," he snapped.  
  
Slightly taken aback by his statement, I shut my mouth and allowed Sirius to punish Snape as he saw fit.  
  
"Apologize Snivellus," said Remus, surprisingly calm.  
  
"Or what?" Snape prodded, digging up his last shred of confidence.  
  
"Or, I'll let Sirius have his fun," replied Remus.  
  
Snape murmured a poor excuse for an apology my way and got his wand back from Remus. He made his way to the exit again, but was stopped by Sirius. With a flick of his wand, Sirius then said, "Parlus Severus Amorus!"  
  
James, who hadn't said anything thus far, smirked and said, "Severus."  
  
"I WANT YOUR SEXY BODY NOW!" shouted a surprised Snape.  
  
Peter snorted; James began laughing hysterically; Sirius looked very proud of himself; Remus rolled his eyes; I giggled very loudly; and Snape covered his hand with his mouth in horror. Wanting to pay this Snape back for snapping at me, I shouted a shrill "Severus!"  
  
"MORE BABY, MORE!" shouted Snape through his fingers.  
  
He then pushed Sirius away and ran down the corridor to the nearest loo and locked himself in.  
  
"That will wear off, won't it?" I asked, trying to stifle my giggles.  
  
"Oh, sure. In about a week I suppose," Sirius replied, still looking smug.  
  
"That was brilliant Sirius, where did you learn it?" asked James.  
  
"That's my little secret, but I'll teach to you later. We now have a more pressing problem. The brains of our little group left out a very important part of Hogwarts life, didn't you Remus."  
  
"Just shut up, Sirius. All of us will explain it to her now; it'll be better that way anyway. She'll know I'm not alone. Anyway, Terentia, when there is a full moon I stay in a town called Hogsmeade in a dilapidated shack. I get there through an enchanted tree that will allow no one to pass except Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, Sirius, Peter, James, and myself. I go there to change and come out after the full moon."  
  
"Wicked! How do you get passed the tree?" I asked.  
  
"There is no way I'm telling you that!" he responded.  
  
"Well why do they get to know?"  
  
"Because, they help me get through it."  
  
"How? Why don't you hurt them?"  
  
"For God's sake, I don't know, Terentia. What is with all of the questions?"  
  
"I just want you to be okay Remus. I don't Mum and I would do if anything happened to you."  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to me. I have to concentrate on keeping you safe. I don't want you to be around when I change. We're not little kids anymore and you don't have Mum around telling you not to go near me during me "change". Will you promise not try and see me?"  
  
"Yes, if that's what you want."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After that conversation, I returned to the cabin I had been sharing with Lily and Vega. They had both fallen asleep, so I decided to go exploring. After a few minutes of walking I found a girl in cabin by herself. I softly knocked on the door and she signaled for me to come in. When I entered I was able to get a better look at her. She had frizzy hair and glasses that were too big for her face. She was reading a book called A Beginner's Guide to Astronomy. She put the book down and stuck out a small had for me to shake.  
  
"Auriga Sinistra. First year. How about you?" she said.  
  
"Terentia Lupin. Also, first year," I replied.  
  
"Muggle-born?"  
  
"No."  
"Me neither. Do you like astronomy?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I've never studied it."  
  
"Oh, it's quite interesting."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you like?"  
  
"I've read my brother's potion book. It seems interesting. So does transfiguration. And defense against the dark arts."  
  
"Hmmmm...I found them boring."  
  
"You've read all of the text books?"  
  
"Yes. Astronomy has been the most intriguing thus far."  
  
"May I see your book?"  
  
"Sure. Tell me what you think."  
  
She handed me the book and I pondered the words and pictures. From the little that I read, I could tell astronomy was one of the most boring subjects on the planet. I would later be proven wrong during history of magic, but then I decided that Auriga Sinistra was probably one of the most boring people on the planet.  
  
"So, what do you think?" she asked.  
  
"It looks interesting," I lied.  
  
"Enough about astronomy. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"Alright. What about?"  
  
"How about Sirius Black?"  
  
"Why on earth would we want to talk about him?"  
  
"Because, he is only the most gorgeous boy at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ummm...ok."  
  
From there she started to go on about Sirius. Soon, though, her mind wandered to other things and we began to get on quite well. She talked about how she was from Ireland, but her parents wanted her to attend Hogwarts, so they moved to England. She listened as I told her of my brother and my semi-friendship with Sirius Black and the rest of the Marauders. Before we knew it, the train pulled in Hogwart's Station. We quickly changed into our uniforms and followed the rest of the first-years towards a man that I assumed was a giant. He guided us towards rowboats and all of us clambered in. That was when I first saw Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its amazing towers and crevices took my breath away, as with the rest of my classmates. We leapt off the boats as we reached the shoreline and headed towards the gate. When we arrived, a stern- looking woman greeted us.  
  
"Welcome first years!" she shouted. "In a few moments all of you will enter the Great Hall and will be sorting into the house that you will be living in for the time that you attend Hogwarts. The houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Please wait here one moment while I see if we are ready for you."  
  
After this short speech she left us alone for a few moments, then returned and signaled us to follow her into the Great Hall. The first thing that I did upon entering was glance up at the ceiling. My brother had told me that it was made to look like the sky, but I didn't believe him until I saw it for myself. I gasped at the realism of the ceiling, but was quickly distracted by a tug on my robes. I looked down to see my brother giving me thumbs up for good luck. At that point, I realized how horrible it would be if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. Or even worse, if I were sorted into Slytherin. I couldn't imagine being separated from the "mentors" I had already acquired and my brother especially. We reached the end of the hall and the Sorting Hat's Song began, and I was more nervous than ever.  
  
Professor McGonagall began calling the names and halfway through the list I heard my name called. I climbed the steps towards the stool and sat down. The hat was place upon my head and I held my breath.  
  
"Awwww, another Lupin I see," whispered the hat into my ear. "Quite a bit like your brother from what I can see. You would go far in Ravenclaw, but I see more than just intelligence."  
  
The hat then paused for an excruciating moment and then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I let out a sigh of relief as I began to hear the happy shouts from the Marauders. I made my way to the table and shook the hands of the members of my new "family".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daylight streamed through my window and my eyes opened, ending the wonderful dream about the better days of my past. A tear slid down my cheek, and hastily, I wiped it away. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, it has been a long time. Sorry about that. Anyway, it might be a while until I update again. I have another story in the works that I like even more than this one so that might take up some of my time. Anyway, review and I'll try to update soon! 


End file.
